Romance Me
by Random18
Summary: Aomine doesn't know how to be gentle in bed, so when Kise confronts him about it Aomine decides to show Kise just how romantic he can be. I'm not really good at summary's and this is my first fanfic so be nice :) ...oh and this is smut...


Romance Me...

It was a Saturday morning and Kise had just woken up. He turned his heading hiding his eyes from the light shining through his bedroom window. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately because of one greedy...and horny... bluenette.

"ahhh...shit..." as he went to sit up all he could feel was a dull pain in his lower back. Aomine wasn't the kindness in bed, he and Aomine have been "lovers" for a little over two year now, but there wasn't a lot of "love" going on in the bedroom just a lot of rough fucking... it was starting to wear Kise down.

He has tried many ways to keep Aomine calm in bed, but just like on the court he had no mercy... Kise didn't know how much more he could take of a certain someones rough behavior. He liked it most of the time but it seemed lately it has gotten worst.

He also didnt want to come out completely and tell him for fear of Aomine teasing him for the rest of his life... but he was slowly starting to lose patients with him.

Just when Kise stood up to get showered and ready for a one on one with Aomine, that certain someone texted him to tell him he wouldn't go easy on him because they where lovers. Of course Kise had to give a smart ass reply saying he didn't have to because he would beat him anyway.

"are you ready" Aomine said as he was dribbling the ball in front of Kise, if he made this shot he would surely win.

"shut up all ready and shoot, god" Kise said as he rolled his eyes at his overly excited lover. Aomine gave a small chuckle.

As Aomine tried to make the last shot Kise tried to jump and stop it but halted in his tracks as he felt that burning pain in his lower back and fell back down to the ground.

"whats the problem, blondey" Aomine asked.

"well if a certain someone wasn't so rough last night! I wouldn't be in so much pain!" Kise immediately regretted his sudden out burst and turned a bright shade of pink around his cheeks.

"my bad, baby" Aomine said with a smirk as he started to giggle.

"this isn't funny Aominichii! would it kill you to be a little gentler! Kise started to turn redder.

"alright, alright, i can do romance if that's what you want."

"th-thats not what i said" Kise said now as red as a tomato.

"yeah what ever" Aomine said still smirking.

The next day Kise woke up at about noon. He was planning to stay home today do to the fact that he texted a certain someone to ask if he wanted to hang out and he was turned down without even an explanation.

When it hit about one o'clock he heard a knock on his door it was a delivery man with about a dozen roses and a box saying they where for a Ryouta Kise. Kise was confused due to the fact Aomine would have never sent them and no one else new his address. When he started to read the note he realized it was indeed from Aomine.

The note stated that he was to meet Aomine at a certain french restaurant at six o'clock on the dot. He opened the box and it was a very expensive looking suit.

When it hit about four o'clock he decided to go get ready, the suit fit perfectly and he used his most expensive cologne. He got to the restaurant about ten minutes early just be sure, he decided to wait in the lobby, just when he sat down a certain bluenette came up to him it was almost impossible to recognize him.

"your early, Kise" Aomine said, Kise blushed at how good Aomine looked in a suit. "well so are you" Kise snapped back at him turning redder and redder the more he looked at Aomine.

"yeah, i guess you're right i am early" Aomine smirked at him realizing Kise was starting to stare..."I look good don't I?" he said "sh-shut up" Kise said averting his eyes feeling a little embarrassed.

halfway through there dinner Aomine looked at Kise and smiled "I'm doing good right?"

"what?" Kise said a little confused.

"with this whole romance thing" Aomine said as he noticed Kise turning a little pink on his cheeks

"I-I told you, you didn't have to do this" Kise said averting his eyes again.

"but i did anyway" Aomine said with a conceded smirk.

As they where walking out of the restaurant Aomine grabbed Kise and started briskly walking down the street."where are we going now?" Kise asked. "don't worry about it, where already here" when Kise looked up he realized they headed straight to a hotel "wh-what are we d-doing here?!" Aomine smirked "do you really have to ask." he grabbed a hold of Kise and walked up to the front desk shamelessly and got a key for one night.

Aomine walked into the room and headed straight for the heart shaped bed "l-let go of me, Aomine!" Kise yelled hoping Aomine would loosen the grip on his arm "fine" Aomine said throwing Kise onto the middle of the bed. He walked over and opened a glass of red wine and poured two glasses. He handed one over to Kise. Kise took it looking a little confused and concerned.

"what? I told you I can be romantic." causing Kise to turn bright red.

"sh-shut up... its not that I think you cant but sometimes you're rough and it seems like that's the only reason you come to see me." he said averting his eyes.

"is that really what you think?" Aomine asked. He looked at Kise for a few seconds and when he didnt answer he smirked and grabbed the wine glass from him and put it on the night stand.

" wh-what?" Kise asked still to embarrassed to look up at Aomines beautiful blue eyes. Aomine moved in a little closer "look at me kise". Kise looked up still a bright shade of pink along his cheeks.

"I love you, Kise" Aomine leaned in and started kissing Kises neck. Kise moaned in excitement. "i only love you" he said again, he realized the more he said it the more his little blonde lover wanted. He continued to kiss down Kises neck and unbuttoning his suit. "i will always love you, baby" Kise flinched and moaned a little. It made Aomine smirk he loved the control he had over Kise. He finally completely stripped Kise down to his boxers and pushed him down on the bed. He continued to kiss from Kises forehead to his navel. He stopped only to undress himself then he continued.

"mmhmm, Aominicchi...ahhh" Kise said as Aomine started to remove his boxers revealing his erect member. Aomine started kissing the tip, he could feel kise tence as his lips touched it. Aomine loved Kises reactions. "ahh...mmhm" Kise let out as Aomine took him into his mouth.

Kise immediately reached down and grabbed Aomine hair. The way Aomines head bobbed up and down only turned Kise on more. "ahh...I-I'm cl-close Aominicchi..". Aomine stopped "not yet" he said as he took of his own boxers exposing his own erect member.

He grabbed the lube out of the drawer and put some on his fingers. He slowly, gently inserted his fingers trying to make it as comfortable as possible. "AHHHH..." Kise let out a loud moan as he arched his back. "relax, Ryouta" Aomine whispered in Kises ear, biting his neck and thrusting his fingers a little more at a time. He finally pulled out as Kise let out a loud, lewd moan, Aomine grabbed Kises legs and pushed them apart as he thrust inside Kise.

Aomine let out a quite "mmhm" as he tried to control himself waiting for Kise to get used to it. "h-hurry...Daiki!" Kise said knowing it would drive Aomine crazy. Aomine started to thrust into Kise faster,biting and sucking on his nipples at the same time, driving Kise crazy.

"ahh..faster!" Kise let out, Aomine started to move a little faster, he could tell his lover was close. With one last thrust Kise started to breath faster and moan louder.

"ahh..ahhhh...Daiki!" he screamed Aomines name as he started to come in short waves all over his and Aomines chest. Soon after Aomine started to come white strands inside of Kise, he continued to ride out there orgasms before he collapsed onto Kise. They where both breathing heavy, when they started to calm down Kise whined "get off me your heavy.." Aomine didn't answer and he didn't move "Aomine!"

Aomine put his hand over Kises mouth "I heard you the first time, shut it." he slipped off Kise and laid on his side putting his arms around Kise and pulling him into his chest.

"you know i love you right? don't ever say you think i come over just to fuck you...okay?" Aomine said pulling Kise in tighter and pushing his face into Kises blonde hair. "I'm sorry...I-I love you too" Kise said as he put his arms around Aomine. "...you better..." Aomine said.

After a few seconds of silence Aomine chuckled. "whats so funny?" Kise asked. "Nothing...its just...I'm only rough cause you seem to like it so much" Aomine said as he chuckled again.

"wh-what!? N-No! Kise shot up and looked at Aomine as he turned bright pink. "th-that's just..just..I-I" Aomine put his hand over Kises mouth and pulled him back down into the sheets "sshhh, its okay" Aomine said still smirking and giggling at Kises reaction.

"sh-shut up!"


End file.
